


Город мертвых

by Joleinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Semi-Cyberpunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгий день перед экспедицией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город мертвых

В баре было холодно. Ривай остановился в дверях, высматривая знакомую фигуру, но Петра еще не появилась. В последнее время она всё чаще опаздывала. Ривай прошел к стойке и выбрал в меню нужный пункт.  
Перед ним почти мгновенно возникла исходящая паром чашка. Ривай с удовольствием вдохнул аромат — чай в подземном городе был гораздо лучше, чем снаружи. Здесь многое было лучше. Жаль, что живым не стоило здесь задерживаться.  
Он не успел углубиться в эту мысль: чуть слышно скрипнул стул, и рядом с ним присела Петра.  
— По-прежнему пьешь только чай? — мягко улыбнулась она, расправляя на коленях платье.  
Ривай пожал плечами:  
— Мне здесь прохладно. — Он протянул к ней руку, дотронулся до светлых волос. От простого движения накатила знакомая волна вины и нежности. — Привет. Что тебя задержало?  
— В последние дни вокруг ужасный траффик, — нахмурилась Петра. — Сеть перегружена, двигаться стало почти невозможно, мне пришлось даже отменить встречу с папой, чтобы успеть к тебе.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Ничего, я позвоню ему вечером, — она быстро сменила тему, как делала всегда, когда разговор касался ее отца. — У вас есть для меня дополнительная работа?  
— Есть, — не стал настаивать Ривай. — Эрвина интересует этот новый траффик, ты можешь попробовать узнать, о чём идет речь? Хотя бы в общих чертах?  
— Они хорошо шифруют данные, но в общих чертах я знаю уже сейчас, — Петра придвинулась к нему, обдавая запахом озона. — Кто-то очень нервничает из-за будущей экспедиции, даже после сообщения о падении Розы такого не было, а ты помнишь, какая паника случилась, пока ложь не опровергли. Вы действительно совершили прорыв.  
Ривай, не сдержавшись, наклонился и поймал ее губы — кожу привычно закололо от прикосновения. Петра ответила на поцелуй, но быстро отстранилась.  
— Губы обожжешь, ты же знаешь.  
Ривай знал. В самом начале они наплевали на несовместимость и попробовали заняться сексом — по возвращении ожогов на теле Ривая не осталось, но поврежденные нервы несколько недель мучили его болями по всему телу. Он бы ни за что не отказался от близости, но Петра настояла, она не любила причинять людям боль. Ривай нехотя отодвинулся. Бывали времена, когда он мог себе позволить потерять форму, но сейчас был неподходящий момент.  
— Наверное, я не смогу вырваться сюда до экспедиции. Если узнаешь что-то, позвони мне или сразу присылай информацию Эрвину. Он всё лучше управляется со своим устройством, скоро перегонит королевских инженеров.  
— Командор сможет, — рассмеялась Петра, сглаживая неловкий момент. — Как там все? Никаких новостей о Моблите?  
— Всё по-старому, — покачал головой Ривай. — Про Ханджи тоже ничего?  
Петра молча покачала головой. Ривай перевел тему на новости повеселее.  
— Но все остальные в порядке. Недавно пришли новобранцы — и Эрвин сразу повесил их на меня. Большинство в ужасной форме, придется очень постараться, чтобы хотя бы половина из них пережила экспедицию.  
— В этот раз всё будет иначе, — без особой уверенности сказала Петра. Ривай ее понимал: новая экспедиция выглядела авантюрой даже по меркам разведки.  
— Посмотрим, — он хотел что-то добавить, но руку взрезало болью — сработала охранная сигнализация. — Что-то случилось дома, мне надо идти. Увидимся.  
— Конечно, — Петра легко прикоснулась к его щеке ладонью, оставляя электрический след. — Будь осторожен.

* * *

Ривай снял шлем, отключаясь от подземного города, и сорвал с руки будильник. Сознание с трудом возвращалось в реальность; он медленно повертел головой в поисках того, что заставило будильник сработать. Чужих в квартире не было, но над ухом разрывался телефон. Он снял трубку:  
— Слушаю.  
— В твоем любимом баре через час, — с годами голос Кенни всё больше напоминал звуковые помехи, а не человеческую речь, сказывалась раздавленная когда-то гортань. — Советую не опаздывать.  
Ривай бросил трубку и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя в потолок. Всё шло по плану: дело оборачивалось плохо, а дальше станет еще хуже. Когда перед глазами перестали расходиться цветные круги, он быстро оделся и вышел: дорога была неблизкой, а Кенни никогда не дожидался опаздывающих.

* * *

Кенни Аккерман был мерзавцем и гордился этим. Он вовсю пользовался служебным положением, чтобы облегчать себе жизнь, и открыто презирал власть, на службе у которой формально состоял. Впрочем, других он презирал еще больше, его главной и единственной ценностью была сила. Ривая он стал считать человеком только после того, как получил от него заряд дроби в живот.  
Сейчас он сидел за лучшим столиком в баре, окруженный девками, с кружкой пива в руке и с таким видом, будто собирался провести тут всю ночь. Но Ривай знал, что опоздай он на минуту — никого бы не застал, а хозяин бы клялся всеми святыми Стенами, что никогда не видел Кенни Аккермана.  
— Сюда, малой, — добродушно махнул ему Кенни, одним знаком избавившись от шлюх. Ривай присел на опустевший стул и с отвращением принюхался.  
— У тебя странное представление о хорошем отдыхе, Кенни, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Надеюсь, я здесь не потому, что тебе нужна компания?  
Кенни расхохотался:  
— Я бы близко тебя не подпустил, если бы собирался развлечься, шкет: у тебя талант портить веселье кислой рожей, а поить тебя — только переводить выпивку. Да и девок ты не жалуешь. Это из-за матери или потому, что ты больше любишь…  
— Если ты продолжишь, то я вытащу из-за стойки хозяйское ружье и познакомлю дробины, засевшие в твоих кишках, с новыми приятелями, — перебил Ривай. — И не трогай мою мать, ты сам не считаешь это веселым. Говори что хотел, и я пойду.  
— Ты прав, — невпопад согласился Кенни, приканчивая кружку. — Пойдем-ка пройдемся, шкет.

* * *

Он перестал разыгрывать пьяного, как только кабак скрылся за углом. На Кенни алкоголь действовал почти так же, как на Ривая — то есть практически никак.  
— Доволен? — спросил Ривай, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние и Кенни перестал прислушиваться к окружающим звукам. Обычно он и сам мог оценить обстановку, но визит в подземный город и аварийный выход оттуда сильно притупили его восприятие. Он всё еще чувствовал на щеке след ладони Петры, а губы и рука, на которой висел будильник, болели как проклятые.  
— Трудно сказать, — Кенни взошел на мостик через мелкую речку и уселся на перила. Ривай проверил, не прячется ли кто-то под мостом, и подошел к нему. Кенни взглянул на него из-под шляпы.  
— Слышал, вы собираетесь в новую экспедицию? — скучающе спросил он.  
— Без комментариев.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Кенни. И добавил безо всякого перехода:  
— Не едь.  
Ривай замер. С тех пор как ему стукнуло четырнадцать, это был первый раз, когда Кенни попытался дать ему прямой совет. Обычно он ограничивался парой туманных намеков, из которых Эрвин чудом извлекал что-то полезное.  
— Поясни, — попросил он, опираясь локтями о перила. Река под ними казалась густой, как машинное масло, звуки тонули в ней, не успевая долетать до берега. Сбоку закашлялся Кенни, видно, сырой воздух плохо влиял на его больное горло.  
— Нечего пояснять, — хрипло выдавил он. Потом вытащил из кармана фляжку и от души к ней приложился.  
— Нечего пояснять, — повторил он уже нормальным тоном. — Видел, как перекапывают везде дороги? Это меняют сгоревшие кабеля. В последнее время столько аварий, что становится невозможно поддерживать подземный город, мы просто не добываем столько редких металлов, чтобы восполнять потери. А королева скорее перебьет человечество, чем допустит, чтобы город накрылся, поэтому на днях издадут указ, чтобы все кабеля выкопали из-под земли. Подземный город поднимается на поверхность, шкет.  
— Бред, — не поверил своим ушам Ривай, — если выкопать провода, то их воровство станет национальным спортом, они слишком ценные.  
Кенни тронул себя за кончик носа.  
— Начинаешь смекать. Отними у королевы власть над подземным городом — и останется только девчонка с небольшими шансами выжить при нынешнем дворе. А если власть сменится, пока вы будете за стенами, то вернетесь вы прямо на собственную виселицу, особенно если с вами будет ваша золотая курочка. Вы правда думаете, будто никто не знает, что вы прячете у себя принцессу? После того, как вы загрузили твою девку в подземный город, используя доступ королевской семьи?  
Он взвесил фляжку в руке, потом закрутил ее и вернул в карман.  
— Ты поедешь, да? — спросил он. Ривай пожал плечами.  
— Конечно поеду. Ты же сам сказал, нам нужны редкие металлы для подземного города. Кто-то должен их привезти.  
Кенни вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Не хочешь по-хорошему, давай по-плохому. Как только ваша супермашина отчалит от Розы, квартал, где стоит твоя девка, сровняют с землей. Купчая уже подписана, она даже прощальное письмо написать не успеет.  
Ривай готовился к чему-то подобному, но его всё равно захлестнуло холодным ужасом. Он с трудом отогнал образ мертвой Петры и заставил себя успокоиться: из Кенни еще можно было что-то вытянуть.  
— С чего ты вдруг озаботился моей безопасностью, Кенни? — усмехнулся он через силу. — Может, ты просто пытаешься меня завербовать? Не получается саботировать полет, да? Понадобилась крыса изнутри?  
Кенни засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу, побарабанив по нему пальцами.  
— Шкет, не пытайся быть умным, тебе не идет. Я здесь только потому, что в свое время не успел выбить дурь из твоей матери, и мне очень не хочется повторять эту ошибку. Я тебя предупредил.  
Он слез с перил и не торопясь двинулся в сторону ближайшего кабака, совершенно потеряв к Риваю интерес. Ривай еще постоял, отстукивая по памяти услышанный ритм, а потом пошел в другую сторону. Вряд ли Эрвин уже спит, ему нужно это услышать.

* * *

В штабе было почти пусто. Ривай перекинулся парой слов с часовыми и поднялся к Эрвину. Против обыкновения кабинет был заперт. Ривай постучал и прождал почти минуту, потом Эрвин бесшумно открыл дверь.  
— Ты один? — выглянул он в коридор.  
— Тебе надо что-то сделать со своей паранойей, — проворчал Ривай, проходя в кабинет. — Хотя нет, лучше не надо.  
— Есть новости? — Эрвин запер дверь и вернулся за стол, махнув Риваю в сторону стульев. — Плохо выглядишь, опять задержался в подземном городе?  
— Мне там нравится, — не стал отпираться Ривай. Эрвин оторвался от карты и взглянул на него, будто собирался что-то сказать, но передумал. Ривай расслабился — за сегодняшний вечер его порядком достала чужая забота.  
— Есть новости, — сказал он, возвращая разговор в безопасное русло. — Плохие.  
— Я слушаю, — Эрвин положил на стол металлическую руку и включил запись. Ривай умолк.  
— Настолько плохие? — удивился Эрвин. Ривай сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Ладно, помоги-ка отстегнуть.  
Они осторожно отсоединили протез и вышли на балкон, опоясывающий верхний этаж.  
— Я слушаю, — повторил Эрвин, двигая освобожденным плечом. Его протез был технологическим шедевром, но слишком тяжелым для постоянного использования. Ривай помолчал, суммируя информацию, и начал:  
— Всё почти как ты подозревал. Кто-то запустил в сеть вирус, повреждающий провода. Королева собирается поднять подземный город наверх, после чего его быстро разберут на запчасти. При дворе у нее нет союзников, так что если у нее не припрятано козырей, то она не протянет до конца экспедиции. Кто-то из королевской семьи готовит переворот, и ему мешает Криста. Они знают про Петру и про королевский доступ, пытались на меня надавить. И еще у нас, кажется, крот, который пока не знает, где находится дирижабль. Это всё.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Эрвин. — Довольно много информации для одного дня, ты виделся с Кенни?  
— Да, почти всё от него, Петра нашла только следы вируса.  
Ривай присел на корточки, глядя в проемы между столбиками перил. Внизу мягко блестели уличные фонари, делая темноту в неосвещенных переулках еще гуще.  
Эрвин тронул его за плечо:  
— Они угрожали Петре?  
— Кенни сказал, что ее квартал уничтожат, как только мы вылетим, — кивнул Ривай. Оказывается, ужас и не думал отступать. Всё это время он просто ждал, пока Ривай расслабится, чтобы как следует в него вцепиться.  
— Ты устал, — заметил Эрвин, — бери ключ от комнаты Майка и иди поспи.  
— У меня есть своя комната, — запротестовал Ривай.  
— Весь штаб об этом знает. И весь штаб знает, что в комнате Майка давно пусто, поэтому тебя там никто не будет искать. Иди спать, Ривай, ты отлично поработал сегодня. Завтра зайдешь ко мне, я кое-что придумал.  
Эрвин всегда что-то придумывал. Иногда казалось, что он воспринимает мир как большую и занятную головоломку, которую решает по частям.  
— Тебе помочь пристегнуть протез? — спросил Ривай перед тем, как уйти.  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Эрвин, снова склоняясь над картой. Он даже не поднял головы, когда Ривай захлопнул за собой дверь.

* * *

Спал Ривай без снов. Утром его разбудил сигнал побудки — и он чуть не впечатался в стену, забыв, что ночевал в чужой комнате. Он немного осмотрелся вокруг, пока одевался. Несмотря на то, что отсюда давно убрали вещи Майка, его присутствие еще ощущалось. Казалось, что Майк вот-вот войдет в дверь и спросит, что он здесь делает. Ривай встряхнулся и пошел умываться — утром в голову вечно лезут глупости.  
Эрвин сидел за столом, словно провел за ним всю ночь, но его рубашка была свежей, а протез исчез.  
— Отдал на техосмотр, — сказал он, заметив взгляд Ривая. — Садись, я проверил комнату на прослушку, пока всё чисто. Ты ел?  
— Да. — Ривай сел на ближайший стул. — Это важно?  
— Я собираюсь на весь день послать тебя к Моблиту, так что возьми с собой что-нибудь, — сарказм Эрвин замечал только в тех случаях, когда считал это выгодным.  
— Что нам нужно от Моблита? — удивился Ривай. Эрвин посмотрел на него с не меньшим удивлением.  
— Вирус, Ривай. Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то занялся вирусом, пока мы не восстановим запасы редких металлов. Лучше Моблита с этим никто не справится, пока Ханджи блуждает в подземном городе, у него сильнейшая мотивация беречь эту сеть.  
— А что насчет моей мотивации? — спросил Ривай. Он старался не думать о словах Кенни, но однажды уже видел смерть Петры — и был готов почти на всё, чтобы не видеть этого снова.  
Эрвин кивнул.  
— Я работаю над этим, потерпи. Если результата не будет до нашего вылета, ты можешь делать всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Но шансы неплохие.  
— Ладно, — согласился Ривай. — Тогда я пошел.  
— Скажи Моблиту, что мы в любой момент примем его обратно, — выдал последнюю инструкцию Эрвин. Ривай не ответил, он прекрасно знал, что это просто слова.

* * *

После выхода на пенсию Моблит перебрался в свой старый дом в южной части города. Ривай был здесь когда-то вместе с Ханджи, но это было давно. Немного поплутав по округе, он всё же нашел нужный дом, но, сбив кулак о дверь, понял, что Моблит не расположен принимать гостей. Привода Ривай не захватил, поэтому в окно верхнего этажа пришлось лезть без страховки, но он справился, никто из прохожих не успел его заметить и поднять тревогу.  
Дом казался нежилым. Всё свободное пространство занимали провода и металлические блоки неизвестного Риваю назначения. Когда-то Моблит был лучшим программистом разведки после Ханджи; похоже, отставка не сказалась на его умениях.  
Он был внизу, сидел перед распахнутой дверью в подвал, куда уходили толстые связки кабелей, будто смотрел в темноту закрытыми глазами. Моблит не использовал шлем для подключения, он входил в подземный город напрямую. Ривай взглянул на таймер его будильника и молча вышел из комнаты. К тому моменту, как Моблит придет в себя, он успеет купить что-то съестное и немного прибраться.

Моблит вышел на кухню перед закатом, Ривай как раз заварил себе чай.  
— Убирайся, — поприветствовал он Ривая. Тот не обиделся, у Моблита были причины плохо относиться к бывшим сослуживцам.  
— У меня новости про Ханджи, — почти не соврал он. — Расскажу, если сядешь и поешь.  
Моблит ненадолго замер, явно оценивая свои шансы выбить информацию силой, но отказался от этой идеи. Он и в лучшее время выигрывал у Ривая два спарринга из семи.  
— Скажи, что для разнообразия ты принес что-то хорошее? — вздохнул он, присаживаясь за стол. Ривай поставил перед ним тарелку:  
— Извини, лучшее, что тебя сегодня ждет — этот суп.

* * *

Почти год назад они с Моблитом были друзьями. Не такими, как с Эрвином, но довольно близкими. Но с тех пор, как они потеряли Петру, Ханджи и остальных, Моблит порвал с разведкой. Он так и не простил им, что первым они загрузили в сеть сознание Петры, потому что только она сумела найти дорогу в подземный город. Ханджи там так и не появилась, слишком много клеток погибло к тому времени, как они смогли начать ее загрузку. То, что Ханджи сама организовала процесс и настояла, чтобы Петра была первой, Моблита не волновало, ему нужно было кого-то обвинить, чтобы жить дальше.  
— Эрвин считает, что ты для разведки важнее, чем я и Ханджи вместе взятые, — бросил Моблит ему на прощание. — Постарайся оправдать его доверие.  
Ривай старался, в том числе сейчас. К счастью, Моблит был убежден, что Ханджи всё-таки есть где-то в подземном городе, поэтому он почти всё время проводил там, несмотря на наносимый организму вред. Сейчас это должно было оказаться полезным.  
— Говори, — потребовал Моблит, не успев положить ложку в опустевшую тарелку. Ривай кивнул.  
— Кто-то пытается уничтожить подземный город, в сети появился новый вирус. Ты замечал, что передвигаться по сети стало сложнее?  
Моблит прикрыл глаза в знак согласия.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Мы отправляемся в воздушную экспедицию. Если ты сможешь притормозить вирус, то мы привезем достаточно материала, чтобы починить поврежденные участки сети, тогда город выживет.  
Моблит покачал головой:  
— Вы все такие же уроды, как только вам нужна помощь — вы появляетесь на пороге со списком причин вам помогать. Уходи, Ривай, я достаточно на тебя насмотрелся. Скажи Эрвину, что я всё сделаю. Разве у меня есть выбор?  
Ривай ушел. С улицы дом всё еще казался пустым, словно здесь давно не жили люди.  
***  
Возвращаясь в штаб, Ривай сделал незаметный крюк, оказавшись в итоге перед знакомым кварталом. В первые недели после смерти Петры он здесь почти жил, стараясь не бросаться на всех прохожих, которые казались ему подозрительными. Потом немного отпустило — сейчас он заходил сюда пару раз в месяц, поглядывая, целы ли здания. Официально этот квартал был закрыт на карантин после вспышки какой-то заразы. О том, что все дома представляют собой самые мощные компьютеры в стенах, разумеется, никто не знал. Земля в столице была слишком дорогой, чтобы тратить целый квартал на королевские прихоти, какими бы важными корона их ни считала.  
Им тогда ужасно повезло, что Петра умерла, закрыв собой Кристу. Девчонка так распереживалась, что проболталась про доступ к королевской сети, а Ханджи хватило времени организовать процесс переноса, она до последнего скрывала, насколько серьезно ранена. Всё могло обернуться хуже, по крайней мере, они с Петрой всё еще могли видеться.  
— Капитан Ривай! — послышалось из-за спины. Ривай обернулся. Его нагоняли двое новобранцев из последнего выпуска.  
— Слушаю, — остановился он. Новички были совсем молодые, лет по шестнадцать, но на вид крепкие. Ривай порылся в памяти, припоминая их имена.  
— Браун, Хувер, — приветствовал он их, — что-то случилось?  
— Приказ командора, капитан, — Хувер уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. В тренировки новобранцев определенно стоило добавить длинных кроссов.  
— Давайте сюда, — Ривай протянул руку за бумагой. Мальчишки растерянно переглянулись.  
— Приказ устный, капитан, — пробормотал Хувер. Ривай скептически наклонил голову.  
— Неужели? Ну, рассказывайте. — В то, что изводящий всё и всех своей паранойей Эрвин вдруг послал за ним двух новобранцев с устным приказом, не поверил бы никто из штатных разведчиков, эти двое просто не успели освоиться. Кажется, он только что нашел кротов, о которых предупреждал Кенни.  
— Я же говорил, что он не поверит, — обернулся к Хуверу его подельник. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Стоило сначала попробовать по-хорошему. Извините, капитан, — обернулся он к Риваю, — ничего личного, нам просто очень нужно знать, где находится дирижабль. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы эта экспедиция состоялась. Есть ли шанс, что вы расскажете нам это добровольно?  
Ривай молча встал в боевую стойку. Сейчас он был даже рад, что не надел привод: в драке с людьми он гораздо лучше управлялся с ножом, чем с мечами.  
— Очень жаль, — произнес Хувер, — мы не планировали раскрываться так рано, но придется действовать грубо.  
Он достал из кармана небольшой нож и внезапно полоснул Брауна по пальцам. Тот ничего не сказал, но воздух над ним потек и задрожал, будто над костром. Ривай оцепенел, все его инстинкты вопили, что здесь происходит что-то ужасное и надо убираться, но он не успел ничего сделать. Раздался тихий чмокающий звук — и Браун осел на мостовую, прижимая к шее металлический дротик. Хувер успел обернуться, но второй дротик вонзился ему в грудь, отправляя следом за товарищем в мир снов.  
— Извините, капитан, — одно из окон закрытого квартала было распахнуто, и оттуда ему махала рядовая Имир. Кажется, все новобранцы сегодня шлялись где ни попадя. — У меня тут дела, но я подумала, что вам не помешает помощь. Не поможете мне затащить их в дом?  
***  
Они втащили бесчувственных мальчишек в подвал и крепко связали.  
— С ними что-то не так, — сказал Ривай, запирая подвальную дверь. Он почему-то сомневался, хватит ли им сил, чтобы удержать пленников. Имир согласно кивнула.  
— Надо доложить обо всем командору. Позвоните в штаб, пока я закончу со своей работой. Только не говорите, где мы, линии могут прослушиваться. Я буду в задней комнате.

Связавшись с Эрвином, Ривай отчитался о результатах визита к Моблиту и рассказал про странное нападение. Эрвин очень заинтересовался нападавшими и обещал прислать кого-то, кто поможет перевезти их в штаб.  
— Я знаю, где вы, — сказал он, когда Ривай попытался описать их местоположение. — Оставайтесь на месте.  
Закончив разговор, Ривай нашел Имир — она расположилась у стола, на котором лежала знакомая Риваю железная рука.  
— Эрвин говорил, что отдал ее на техосмотр, — с подозрением покосился он на нее. — Ты хорошо разбираешься в технике?  
Имир хмыкнула, не прекращая ковыряться в тонких, неотличимых друг от друга проводках.  
— Я сделала эту руку, если вы не в курсе, так что да, немного разбираюсь.  
— Извини, — без энтузиазма извинился Ривай. Имир отмахнулась, продолжая что-то соединять.  
— Да ничего, подайте лучше зеленый кабель, я почти закончила.  
— Что ты вообще делаешь? — спросил Ривай, подавая ей требуемое.  
— Снимаю вас с крючка, — отстраненно улыбнулась Имир, — Теперь выйдите из комнаты, я сейчас вас догоню.  
Ривай, поколебавшись, вышел. Вслед ему потянулся знакомый озоновый запах, совсем как в ту ночь, когда умерла Петра. Он вдруг понял, что делает Имир, и уже развернулся, чтобы ворваться в комнату, когда она появилась на пороге.  
— Не паникуйте, капитан, я просто делаю резервную копию по приказу командора. Всю личность, конечно, скопировать не получится, но в этой руке достаточно места, чтобы записать самые тяжелые данные. Остальные мы разбросаем по серверам королевской полиции, командор договорился с их начальником. Так что даже если этот квартал уничтожат, никто не пострадает.  
Ривай не глядя сел на ближайший стул — облегчение было таким сильным, что он несколько секунд не слышал ничего вокруг.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда пришел в себя. Имир кивнула.  
— Без проблем. Если бы она тогда не закрыла Кристу… сами понимаете. — Она замолкла и отвернулась. Ривай вдруг понял, как чувствует себя Моблит в его присутствии — его распирало от черной, чудовищной зависти к тому, чей любимый человек остался жив.  
— Много времени займет копирование? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Пару часов, — ответила Имир, глядя на окрашенное закатом окно. — Наверное, нам лучше не включать свет.

Через час с небольшим в дом постучались. Ривай открыл — и столкнулся нос к носу с Кенни.  
— Спокойно, шкет, — выставил тот вперед пустые ладони, пока Ривай не схватился за нож. — Я просто сопровождающий, ты вроде запрашивал подкрепление.  
Он отступил, пропуская вперед невысокую, закутанную в плащ фигуру. Фигура переступила порог и осторожно сняла капюшон.  
— Проведите меня к вашим пленникам, — мелодично приказала королева Фрида. — Я позабочусь, чтобы они больше не причиняли вам беспокойства.  
Она спустилась с ними в подвал, осмотрела всё еще бесчувственных пленников и выставила Ривая с Кенни наверх, запретив возвращаться, пока она не позовет.

— Отлично сыграно, малой, — Кенни хлопнул Ривая по плечу. — Не думал, что ты управишься с такой прорвой дел меньше, чем за сутки.  
— Ты очень помог, — признался Ривай. Кенни широко улыбнулся:  
— Да брось, я просто люблю смотреть, как ты бесишься. У тебя становится такое смешное лицо.  
— О таких родственниках, как ты, мечтает каждый, — проворчал Ривай, тоже улыбаясь. Ему стало легко, словно он в последний момент пролетел мимо опасно торчащей ветки.  
Кенни опустил тяжелую руку на голову Ривая и легко растрепал ему волосы, как делал в детстве.  
— Хороший ты парень, шкет. Будь осторожнее, если вам всё-таки удастся провернуть эту воздушную вылазку, то сегодняшний день ты будешь вспоминать как приятный момент безделья.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но закашлялся и полез за своей фляжкой. В дверях появилась королева, знаком подзывая их к себе.  
— Берите лопаты и спускайтесь в подвал. Я позаботилась о главном, но лучше будет закопать их до подходящего момента. Мы с Имир подождем вас здесь, нам есть о чём поговорить.  
Имир незаметно вздохнула, но безропотно присела рядом, готовясь развлекать правительницу беседой о ее младшей сестре.

В подвале Ривай чуть не выронил лопату — вместо двух трупов, которые ожидал найти, он увидел два прозрачных кристалла с застывшими внутри телами.  
— Они живы? — наконец спросил он Кенни. Тот едва удостоил кристаллы вторым взглядом, расчерчивая границы будущей ямы.  
— Конечно. Вот почему я служу королеве, а не ее дядюшке: она владеет настоящей силой, а он просто жадная тварь. Копай, не отвлекайся, возможно, мне всё-таки придется снести это место. Ты же уже подстраховался?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Ривай и начал копать.

Они закончили к утру. Кенни с Фридой отбыли затемно, чтобы успеть вернуться во дворец, не вызывая подозрений. Ривай с Имир закончили выравнивать пол в подвале и вышли на улицу, когда уже полностью рассвело.  
— Если тебе еще интересно, всё прошло хорошо, — сказала она, протягивая Риваю что-то вроде рации, к которой крепились наушники с микрофоном. Он надел их и нажал кнопку.  
— Прием.  
— Прием, — послышался чистый голос Петры. Ривай замедлил шаг, не замечая, как Имир уходит вперед.  
— Хочешь, сходим позавтракать? — спросил он с третьей попытки, когда смог наконец согнать с лица улыбку.  
— С удовольствием, — согласилась Петра, и он услышал, как рядом зазвучали ее шаги. Ривай закрыл глаза и притворился, что Петра идет рядом.


End file.
